


Afterparty

by robotortoise



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotortoise/pseuds/robotortoise
Summary: Silque and Boey find they have a lot more in common than they'd realized.





	Afterparty

“Three cheers for us!”

The clicking of glass rang out in the tavern. Waitresses bustled from table to table, hurriedly trying to refill the glasses of drinks and plates of food. Joyous and hearty laughter rang out from the patrons of the bar.

Alm looked at the scene around him and grinned. After what had seemed like forever, Alm and Celica’s armies had unified. Together, they’d defeated the mad god Duma, and with it, saved the world. Naturally, this had called for a celebration, and so, Alm (who was enthusiastic about the idea) and Celica (who was, much to Alm’s surprise, rather excited at the prospect) had paid for open drinks night at the Crusty Spittoon, exclusively for Alm and Celica’s armies.

The Crusty Spittoon was rather upscale, as far as bars went. The walls were clean, the tables were wiped, and the drinks were upscale and pricey (or would have been, had they been not paid for beforehand). The walls, however, did have a faint musk that smelled pleasantly of eucalyptus leaves.

“Three cheers for the lad and lass!” shouted Saber, raising his mug in the air. The liquid sloshed back and forth, spilling over some.

“Hip-hip, hooray!”

_Clink._

“Three cheers for Celica!” cried Mae, raising her glass high into the air.

“Hip-hip, hooray!”

_Clink._

“And the last cheer is for Alm and his wonderful army,” said Lukas in his trademark smooth tone.

“Hip-hip, hooray!”

_Clink._

Saber was the first to down the entirety of his mug. Jesse finished second, Python third, Mae fourth, and so on and so forth.

Alm and Celica were seated together. They kibitzed and laughed, each slowly sipping the contents of their mugs. Eventually, the drink got to their heads. Their hands moved in response, slowly crawling towards one another. When they met, the hands held, fiercely intertwining. Alm and Celica still continued to talk as normal, but there was a fierce blush on both their faces.

Mae and Boey were seated across the table from them. Seated adjacent was Tobin, Faye, and Kliff.

“Aww,” said Mae, her own cheeks rosy red from the alcohol she’d ingested. She looked at Alm and Celica, giggling childishly. “You two are so cute together!”

Celica smiled in response.

“Thanks,” said Alm. He gave Celica’s hand a squeeze, which she happily returned.

Faye looked between Alm and Celica, clearly forcing her smile. “Yes,” she said between gritted teeth.  _“Cute.”_

“I daresay you’ve had enough,” said Kliff, gently putting a hand atop Faye’s and trying to pry the mug from her hand.

“Don’t tell me what to do,” said Faye. She slumped on the table. “Kliff, are you even old enough to drink?”

“Well… Alm makes the laws now. So…” Kliff looked to Alm, who shrugged.

“Sure,” said Alm. “You’re a soldier - you can drink.”

“Aaand there we have it.” Kliff tried to pry the mug from Faye, who held fast.

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to agree with Kliff,” said Tobin. “You’ve had way too much, Faye.”

“I’m older than you,” said Faye. “Don’t boss me around.”

Celica snickered.

“Well, would ya look at that,” said Mae, grinning. “Lady Celica laughed!”

“Lady Celica laughs plenty,” countered Boey. “Maybe not at  _you_ , but she laughs plenty at me.” Boey regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth – he’d just given Mae the perfect opportunity to counter.

“Um,  _duh_ ,” said Mae, her insults as predictable as could be. “You give her plenty to laugh at, you big buffoon!”

Boey groaned.

“Oh, I’m not laughing at anyone in particular,” said Celica. “I’m just laughing because I’m… happy. I haven’t truly felt this way in quite a while. The last time I can recall was… well, when I first saw Alm back at Rigel Castle.”

Alm smiled and squeezed her hand. “Celica…”

The sight of Celica and Alm being all lovey-dovey made Faye’s heart wince. She tried to keep her body language neutral, but the alcohol gave her away - she gripped her drink even tighter, glaring at Alm and Celica fiercely. Negative energy practically radiated off her as she growled at the duo.

Most at the table knew, of course, and so seeing this was no surprise. Regardless, Tobin thought it prudent to take her  _away_  from the source of the conflict, so he cleared his throat.

“Hey, why don’t we see how Gray is doing?” he asked. “Last I heard, he was talking to Clair.”

“We?” asked Alm.

“Them,” said Boey, nodding in the direction of Faye.

“I can’t really say I get it,” said Mae.

“Let’s go,” Tobin said, standing and patting Faye’s shoulder. “C’mon, Faye.”

“Fine,” Faye said. She stood, brushing herself off. She eyed Celica and Alm one more time, then walked off with Tobin.

The table was silent for but a moment.

“Well, that was certainly something,” said Mae. “Anyone mind filling me in?”

“Gods, you are dense,” said Boey. “The girl has feelings for Alm. Didn’t you see the way she was holding her drink? She was clearly stressed.”

“I’m sorry if I didn’t look at her dainty  _wittle_  hand. Why were you paying attention to it?”

Boey blinked. “Pardon?”

“You were looking at her! Why were you looking at her? She’s cute! Why are you looking at cute girls?”

“Well when I look at you on the daily, I need some form of reprieve, don’t I?”

Mae’s eyelid twitched, and she glared at Boey menacingly. “What. Did. You. Just. Say?”

Boey raised an eyebrow and sipped his glass of soda.

Mae’s anger dissipated in a flash. She gasped. “W-why would you… B-Boey… I t-thought…”

Boey frowned. “What?”

“W-why am I not enough of a woman for you?!”

“Um, Mae…” Boey lightly put his hand atop hers. “I think you’ve had too much drink.”

“I haven’t… I haven’t had too much to drink, y-you dunce!” Mae hiccupped, her face red. Standing wobbly, she stormed off.

Celica looked at the exiting Mae forlornly.

“They’ll be fine, Celica,” said Alm, squeezing her hand. “Mae is just very drunk.”

“I know,” said Celica. “But… Well, it’s just that I wanted this to be an opportunity for everyone to relax and celebrate. This is a time for joy, not for sadness.”

“I hardly think providing an bar makes Mae’s drunken antics your fault.”

Celica sighed. “I suppose…”

“And besides,” Alm thought he’d attempt a joke, “I thought  _I_  was your closest friend.”

Celica managed a laugh. “You know you’re more than that, Alm.” She looked at him, smiling slyly. Alm reciprocated, squeezing her hand. They looked inside each other for a few moments more, and Alm leaned in, his lips almost pressing against Celica, when-

“I’m still here. You know that, right?”

“Oh,” said Celica, pulling away.

“Oh!” said Alm. “Kliff. Right! Sorry, I almost forgot you were there!”

“Clearly,” said Kliff, raising an eyebrow. “Did you want some privacy?”

“U-um… No, you’re fine.” Alm looked to Celica and shrugged.

“Again, still here.” Kliff paused. “But I know better than to get in the way.” He stood up and looked at the pair. “Have fun, lovebirds,” he said. He walked over to the table where Gray, Tobin, and Faye were seated.

“Lovebirds?” asked Alm. “Lovebirds…”

Celica looked to Alm, uncharacteristically mischievous.

* * *

 

Boey, meanwhile, was trying to talk some sense into Mae. She’d locked herself in the ladies’ restroom. He was standing by the door and yelling at her, trying to parse words through her loud and obnoxious sobbing.

“Mae, stop this,” he said. “You’re being ridiculous! You’re drunk - the devil’s juice is getting to your head!”

“Y-you’re… You’re the one being ridiculous!” yelled Mae, her speech slurred. “You told me you were would go wherever I went, and then later you go and leer at this other girl! You’re disgusting and… and evil!”

“Faye… Uh, Mae. I was just teasing you.”

Mae hiccupped. “W-what?”

Boey sighed. “Mae, I was  _joking_. You’re the opposite of ugly. And Faye is scarcely my type. She’s not womanly enough for me.”

“T-then… Then does that mean…?”

Boey nodded, not that Mae could see it. “Yeah. It does.”

The restroom door opened, and a lone eye peeked out. When it saw Boey, it slammed the door.

“Mae?”

“I just… need a few minutes,” she grumbled.

“All right,” said Boey. “I’ll leave you be, then.” He was about to go back to Alm and Celica’s table, when he noticed a woman sitting by her lonesome. He didn’t particularly care, though, but his eyes practically shot out of his head when he saw what this Alm and his lady – Lady Celica – were doing.

They were  _kissing_.

Alm’s hands and lips and dumb, stupid face were all over  _his_  lady. The nerve! Boey wanted to go over there, grab Celica’s hand, and whack Alm with it.

Although…

Celica was a woman. An adult, independent, strong woman that could fend for herself. If she hadn’t wanted to engage with Alm, she would have certainly not done it.

Then again, Celica  _had_  had a few drinks. She wasn’t in her proper mind. That was it, then. Boey decided he would go over and tell Alm off!

Maybe without the slapping, though.

“Go away,” Celica said when Boey approached her. “We’re busy.”

Boey gasped. This, from Lady Celica?

“B-but milady!” Boey cried. “You’re not in your right mind!”

“I’ve only had a few drinks, Boey,” said Celica. “I’m well enough in my right mind. Now, leave me and Alm to our… adventure.” As she said this, she trailed a finger up his chest, and Alm rested his forehead against hers.

Boey wanted to vomit.

Grumbling, he did as she asked (but not without giving Alm the stink-eye), and found a free seat at a relatively empty table. Only a lone woman was seated there, and she appeared to have no drink on her at present.

Good, Boey decided.

“Mind if I sit here?” asked Boey, hopping in the chair.

The young woman looked up. “Hm?” she asked. “Oh, of course not. Will you be partaking?”

“In the alcohol? No. Never. I’m too young, for starters, and it makes anyone who drinks it into a right fool. I’ve never heard my friend started screaming and hollering more than she has after only a few drinks.”

“Hmm.” The young woman pursed her lips. “Has she, per chance, locked herself in the washroom?”

“Yes.” Boey was taken aback. “How’d you know?”

“I tried to use it and I heard the sobbing,” said the woman with a shrug. She held out her hand. “My name is Silque. ‘Tis a pleasure to meet you.”

“Boey,” said Boey, meeting her hand and shaking it. “The pleasure is mine.”

“You were in Lady Celica’s army, I take it?”

“Yes,” said Boey. “And you were in Sir Alm’s?”

Silque nodded. “Sir Alm saved me when I was unconscious. I am eternally grateful that he did.”

“Ah,” said Boey. “I’m Lady Celica’s trusted… well, I don’t have an official  _role_. But I suppose you could say that I’m her retainer.”

“Ah.”

“Quite.”

“Would you mind if I ask you a bit of a personal question, Boey?”

“I… It depends on the question, I suppose.”

“What is Lady Celica like? I know Sir Alm rather well, having traveled with him for some time, but I cannot read her. From what I have seen seems rather level-headed and in tune with her emotions, from what I’ve seen. And, of course, she is very strong.”

“Wow.” Boey harrumphed. “That was a good read. Yes, I daresay you hit the nail on the head.”

“Ah, so no unexpected surprises from her, then.”

“Nope.”

Both sat quietly for a few moments. Then: “Would you like to eat something?”

“Depends,” said Silque. “I have… very specific preferences, if you will.”

“Can’t be stranger than mine,” grumbled Boey. He motioned for a waitress to come over.

“How can I help you today?” the waitress asked, smiling politely.

“Could I have some flour?” asked Boey.

“Oh.” The waitress’s smile dissipated. “I’m sorry, sir, but we’re not that type of establishment.”

“I… think you misunderstand. F-L-O-U-R. Like the white powder?”

“Is that a euphemism?”

“No. I’m ordering cooking flour in a bowl.”

The waitress stared at Boey.

Boey stared back.

She shrugged. “Whatever you say, hon,” she said, and walked away.

“You eat raw flour?” asked Silque, awed.

“Yep,” said Boey. “Like I said prior - my taste is strange.”

“Boey, I am not mocking you. What happenstance! I like raw flour, too!”

“Happenstance indeed!” said Boey. “Would you like to split the flour?”

Silque smiled. “I’d be honored.”

* * *

 

“Then Lady Celica fought Jedah one-on-one. She struck him once, twice, and thrice – and then the fourth hit connected, and the fool went flying on the ground! It was absolutely stellar!”

“Fascinating,” said Silque. “And you say you learned this from a villager?”

Boey nodded. “Indeed. Luckily, the rumor turned out to be true, and so was Lady Celica’s aim.” Boey mimicked throwing a bolt of lightning. “Zap!”

Silque laughed softly. “My, you seem to turn into a completely different person when speaking about Lady Celica.”

Boey nodded. “I respect her immensely. Not like my comrade… She doesn’t even use proper formalities, if you can believe it.”

“Ah,” said Silque. “I do know quite a few of the Deliverance members didn’t speak to Alm formally – many speak with him on a first name basis.”

“And you didn’t, I presume?” asked Boey.

“That is correct,” said Silque. “I call him ‘Sir.’”

“And he does not mind when the others use informalities?”

Silque shook her head. “He does not.”

“How odd. Lady Celica would, at the very least, look at one strangely that used her first name.” Boey shook his head, grabbing a handful of flour and eating it. “What an odd fellow.”

Silque quietly snickered.

“Hm? Did you say something?”

“Oh, it’s nothing of import. But, yes, ‘strange’ indeed… I can distinctly recall when Sir Alm looked directly at the sun. Ha ha.”

Boey’s jaw hung open. “You are kidding, right?”

“Not even slightly.”

Boey balked. “Well,” he said. “That’s…. Well.”

Silque chuckled, louder this time. “He is oft more dashing, I assure you. He does have his moments, though…”

Boey cracked a smile. “Reminds me of someone I know.”

It was then that a piercing sound practically shattered his eardrums.

“BOEY!” Mae cried, screeching directly into his ear. “HELLO!”

“Yaggh!” Boey flailed, practically falling over in his chair. Mae stopped him from falling fully by grabbing onto the back of his chair and propping it up. Boey turned to glare at her.

“Hiii,” said Mae, giggling.

“Speak of the she-devil,” murmured Boey. “Feeling better, are you?”

“Uh-huh,” said Mae, grinning widely (and foolishly). She stood with her hands cradled behind her back, tipping back and forth on her heels. “You’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

“WHAT?!” Boey cried.

It was then that Mae released her hold on the chair and Boey went crashing downwards. She didn’t let him fall for long, though – she gripped the chair from the top, holding it still. Of course, Boey still screeched like a baby.

“Ahhhhhh!” he squealed, covering his face with his arms and wincing, preparing for the onslaught of hard ground pounding against his head. He felt his heart skip a beat.

“Heh.” Mae held the chair from behind, just inches from the ground. “Like I would let you hurt yourself.”

“Mae!” shouted a voice from behind. “Have another round with us!”

“Oh, oops,” said Mae. She looked to Silque. “Looks like I’m needed. It was nice to meet you, um…”

“Silque,” said Silque.

Mae paused. “Right,” she said. “Woohoo!” she shouted, raising her arms in the air and walking away from Boey and Silque’s table.

“She’s certainly a character,” said Silque, eating a spoonful of flour from her bowl. “What drew you to her?”

“We’re childhood friends,” said Boey with a shrug. “I wasn’t ‘drawn’ to her – more like she grabbed me and shoved me into her vicinity.”

“Hm,” said Silque. “She seems nice.”

“That’s…” Boey sighed. “That’s certainly one word for her, yes.”

Silque frowned. “Do you dislike her?”

“Dislike?” Boey frowned. “Oh, no. No no no. Well, I… Hm. No, I couldn’t live without her.”

“Really.” A smile crept on Silque’s face. “Fascinating.”

“What…” Boey suddenly realized the implications of what he’d said, and what Silque was getting from this. “No, no, no! It’s not like that!”

“Not like what?” asked Silque.

“We’re not dating!”

“I never said you were dating,” said Silque, raising an eyebrow. “Why, did you want to?”

“NO!” said Boey, crossing his arms. “Gods, no! I would hate that! A lot!”

Silque couldn’t withhold the snicker that came out of her mouth. “Of course,” she said. “Of course you would.”

“What about you?” asked Boey. “Do you have anyone?”

“Oh, me?” Silque shrugged. “I’m one of Mila’s disciples. No, I don’t think it would be right. But if I met the right person, I suppose I could. It’s not like Mila can really judge anymore.”

Boey immediately realized that this woman, a disciple of Mila, had just seen the one being she had worshipped for her whole life die, and he hadn’t said anything!

Gods, he felt terrible.

“I-I’m so sorry,” he said suddenly. “I… didn’t think…”

“I-it’s okay,” said Silque softly. “It’s not like it was any of our fault. And besides, it was… time. The Mother was…” She trailed off.

“Hey,” said Boey. “It’s all right. Mother Mila talked to Alm and Celica, remember? She’s still there. Just... more distant, that’s all.”

“…Thank you.” Silque looked up at Boey. “I mean it.”

Boey smiled. “Any time, Silque.”

“Hey.”

Boey heard a whisper in his ear.

“Mae, go away,” Boey said.

“I’m not Mae.”

“Huh?”

Boey turned – Celica stood there, Alm by her side. She smiled pleasantly at him.

“M-milady!” Boey cried. “I-I didn’t mean to… I thought you were…”

“It’s all right,” she said, waving her hand. “I wanted to check in with you, Boey. How does Mae fare?”

“Oh. She fares… well. She bothered me earlier, cheery as could be.”

“Sounds like her,” Celica said. “Well, I’ll leave the two of you to it, then.”

Celica walked off. Alm remained.

“Silque…” said Alm quietly.

“Pardon, did you say something?”

“Sorry,” said Alm. “It’s noisy in here.”

Silque nodded.

“I was just wondering how you were doing. You know, after… Mila.”

“I-I am all right,” said Silque. “Boey and I discussed it prior. I can’t say I’m all right, but I’m sure with time, I will be.”

“Hm,” said Alm. He frowned tentatively. “Well, good luck.”

“To you as well,” said Silque. She smiled, though it was clear she was faking it.

“I’ll leave the two of you to it, then,” said Alm. He walked off.

“I hope you enjoy the taste of Lady Celica,” muttered Boey.

Alm spun around. “What was that?”

“I said… I hope you enjoy your time with Lady Celica.”

“Right.”

“You know…” Silque said once Alm had left, “the pain of loss may still sting, but… I feel as though these new friends will make the journey to recovery easier.”

“And I am honored to be one of those friends,” said Boey, a quiet smile on his face.

Silque smiled in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't think this was very good, but I'm publishing it anyway because I've had a few and want to be productive. I'm sure someone will enjoy it.


End file.
